


The Thief and the Prince

by Misanagi



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chibis, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-01
Updated: 2009-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-04 01:58:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misanagi/pseuds/Misanagi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A thief is unfairly thrown into the dungeon where he meets a captive prince.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Thief and the Prince

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://community.livejournal.com/gw500/profile)[**gw500**](http://community.livejournal.com/gw500/). Prompt # 218: Captive

"This isn't fair!" yelled Duo as he was led to the dungeon. "You tricked me!"

Heero just gave him a smirk before he pushed him into the damp, dark cell. Duo huffed and sat on the floor, his back pressed to the cold stone wall.

"Hi," a voice said from the shadows and a blond kid came to sit beside Duo.

"It's not fair," Duo complained. "I was almost gone but Heero trapped me for stealing one of his chocolates. So unfair! If he had just shared I wouldn't have stolen it."

"I have some chocolate," the kid said and gave a small piece to Duo.

"Thank you!" Duo hugged the other kid and stuffed the chocolate quickly in his mouth. "Why are you here, Quatre? You are not a thief…"

Quatre sighed, "I'm the tragically captured prince of a defeated kingdom. Prince Trowa put me here."

Duo's eyes widened. "That's too bad. Do you know how long you'll be here?"

"Until Trowa calls me, I guess." Quatre shrugged. "What about you?"

"I don't know," Duo whined. "Heero can be so mean! You know he brought a sword today and wouldn't let me play with it?"

Quatre nodded sadly. "He lent it to Trowa. That's how I was captured."

"I'm sorry," Duo said. "I should have been there helping you defend the castle. Your trusted knight or something."

"It's okay." Quatre patted him on the shoulder. "You were fighting with Wufei then."

"Oh yes," Duo said. "He kept ignoring me. He's such a nerd, always reading a book."

"He plays sometimes too but always sulks when there isn't a dragon." Quatre lowered his voice to a whisper. "I think he's obsessed with them."

Duo nodded. "He has dragon toys all over his room."

"And all those dragon books," Quatre added.

"You know what?" Duo raised his head. "We are escaping!"

"Oh!" Quatre grinned. "The captured prince and the thief meet in captivity and then escape together and take back the kingdom from Prince Trowa and force the wicked Heero to share his chocolate."

"Your sisters tell you way too many stories, buddy," Duo said, smiling.

Quatre started crawling out from behind the trees in the corner, or he "dungeon" as it was known around the playground, Duo following.

"How are we going to win when they have Heero's sword?" Duo whispered.

Quatre turned his head to look at the corner of the playground where Wufei was sitting alone and smiled. "We'll just ask a dragon for help."

Duo grinned. "We're gonna win! To battle!"

Quatre raised his fist and ran after Duo. "To battle!"


End file.
